


Hands between your thighs

by butterflyalone (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Kink, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masochism, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Painful Sex, Pansexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Pierced Kuroo Tetsurou, Sloppy Makeouts, Tattoo Artist Terushima Yuuji, Tattooed Kuroo Tetsurou, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, bisexual terushima bc I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterflyalone
Summary: Terushima is a tattoo artist desperate for romance, while Kuroo is a college student craving affection from anyone.orKuroo get's a tattoo and nipple piercing from Terushima and gets hard to the point Terushima can't pretend he doesn't notice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 24





	Hands between your thighs

The cold air could have frozen Kuroo. If he thought, for one second, he would have grabbed a coat from beside his door and not practically get frostbite. 

His fingers were so cold he could barely type out a proper text to his friends, explaining he wouldn't be coming home that night but ended up writing something dysfunctional.

Fortunately, his idiotic friends understood. 

They replied with a simple thumbs-up, and Kuroo thought he was done until his phone began ringing in his hand, the ringer loud for anyone around him to take notice of the young man.

Nevertheless, Kuroo answered with a quick: "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Bokuto!" Bokuto slurred. 

"I know, I saw the caller id. What's up?" 

"You won't be home...and 'Kaashi and me are alone, what should we do?" 

Kuroo sighed, "It's Akaashi and I-for starters, but I don't know. He's your boyfriend, why are you wasting time together by calling me?" 

Bokuto screamed on the other line, loud to the point Kuroo had to hold the phone away from his ear temporarily. 

"I'm hanging up," Kuroo started, "Have fun." 

"Wait, bro!" Bokuto sighed, "What are you doing?" 

After searching around for a moment, Kuroo's eyes were practically glued to one of the smaller buildings. One made for tattoo's and piercing's, which, at that moment, he decided he wanted both. 

"Getting a tattoo and...nipple piercing," Kuroo admitted. 

There was shuffling on the phone, until another voice, a much more stable voice, was clear on the line. 

"Hi Kuroo, it's Akaashi. Have you drunk anything tonight? I don't want you making decisions while you're drunk and come home tomorrow regretting everything," Akaashi explained, his dad trait kicking in. 

"I'm not drunk," Kuroo explained, "I haven't had anything to drink today, and before you ask, I'm not high. This is what I want to do, alright? Take care of Bokuto. I hope you two dumbasses have fun, and we have spare condoms in the bottom drawer of the bathroom. You know, for when Bo is sober and ready to get laid." 

Akaashi sighed again, "Okay. Have fun, thank you." 

The phone call was ended, leaving Kuroo to stare senselessly into the shop. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly he wanted. 

After all, tattoo's are on your body permanently. Piercings are easy to be removed. 

"Fuck..." Kuroo mumbled to himself, before running across the busy road-almost getting hit-and walking into the shop causally. He noticed the gallery of piercing's and tattoo's on the walls, his stomach flipping as he looked. 

This was happening. 

He was seriously about to waste his monthly rent in one night, something a student who works part-time at a cafe shouldn't do, but here he was. 

Thank god Kuroo had steady grades. 

Suddenly a man walked from around the back and stood at the counter, "Need a hand choosing?" 

"No, I..." Kuroo cut himself off once he saw the guy. He was gorgeous. 

Piercing's covered his ears, a few tattoo's were on his arms and it suited him. Especially with the hair cut he had, everything just worked. 

"Actually, I might need some help," Kuroo shrugged, "I want to get my nipples pierced, and a tattoo...on my thigh, but I don't really know what to choose." 

"Sure," The man grabbed about three binders, before walking towards Kuroo and placing them down, "These are some folders for thigh tattoo's."

"Alright, thank you..." Kuroo looked at the name tag and smiled. It suited him. 

Terushima. 

"Yeah, not a problem. I'll be doing both of your procedures today, is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Yeah! No, that's fine..." Kuroo continued his search until he found a design of a roman clock and instantly fell in love. He nervously pointed towards it, almost waiting for approval. 

Terushima just nodded and pulled the design from the folder, "We'll have to take sizes and check out the cost before anything. Would you like me to do your nipples first?" 

Kuroo felt himself heat up, and undoubtedly grow hard below his pants, but nodded anyway. 

"Cool, If you'll come with me," Teruishima directed the younger man to the room where piercings and tattoos were clearly done. He sat him on a chair and walked over to the sink, "I'll have to check your ID if you don't mind." 

Kuroo fumbled through his jeans and grabbed his half-broken wallet, pulling out his driver's licence and showing the older man. 

Terushima gave a half-smile, "Thank you, Kuroo. I'll have to ask you to remove your shirt."

Kuroo did as he was told, throwing his shirt to the ground beside him without a care. He was suddenly anxious, and that feeling grew more when Terushima eyed him. 

"Ok, I'll apply some numb anesthetic cream now, you'll need to wait around twenty minutes before anything happens so you feel as little as possible, is that alright with you?" 

"Yes," Kuroo breathed out, he laid back and took a breath. 

Teruishima slowly covered his hands with disposable gloves before pouring a small amount of the cream to his hands and held them over the younger man's chest. 

After receiving a nod of approval, Terushima pressed against the bud, evenly spreading the cream, ignoring the obvious tent in Kuroo's pants, despite how badly he wanted to lean forward and touch him. 

He couldn't. 

Not only was it unprofessional, but inappropriate too. And probably illegal, this was his client.

Once finished, Terushima threw away the gloves and washed his hand before showing Kuroo to the counter again. 

They worked out the prices, along with the sizing and jewellery, which ended up only being $560. 

Kuroo paid successfully and was, again, directed to the room he was previously seated in. Fifteen minutes passed, they didn't have much longer to wait. 

So, naturally, Teruishima made small talk. 

"What made you come here tonight?" He asked. 

"I don't know..." Kuroo blushed, "I got tired of my dorm room, honestly. Needed to get out, saw this place and figured I may as well do something I've wanted to do for a while...how about you?" 

Terushima laughed, the jewel on his tongue visible to Kuroo, and he could have died at that moment. 

Could this man possibly get any more attractive?

"No real reason, I just really like the way they look. I think tattoo's and piercings are cool to express yourself." 

"Yeah...me too..." 

Terushima smiled and nodded towards Kuroo's chest, "Do you mind if I check something?" 

"Go ahead," Kuroo blushed. 

Terushima's hand slowly traced from Kuroo's shoulder to his nipples, lightly touching them both and checking for a reaction out of the younger man. 

Kuroo just shrugged, "I can barely feel anything." 

Suddenly, Terushima's small fingers were twisting Kuroo's nipples, still searching for a reaction and receiving nothing once again. He nodded and stood to wash his hands, grab some more gloves along with everything he needed. 

He grabbed a packaged needle, the bar and ends for his actual piercing, along with some tissues. He sat in the chair above Kuroo, a light perfectly reflecting the man's genitals and giving him an idea of what to do. 

"I have 14 gauge, Kuroo. It's the most common barbell jewellery we use," Terushima explained, holding up the piercing to show his client. 

"Okay..." Kuroo breathed out, "Will this hurt?" 

"It differs from each individual," Terushima carefully placed down the jewellery and lifted his skirt, "Mine didn't hurt too bad, it was less than I expected, honestly."

Kuroo's mouth dropped, "You...have them pierced?"

"Hell yeah, I love piercings." 

Soothed slightly by the words spoken, Kuroo laid down much more easily. He closed his eyes, and let the older man do his job while he relaxed. 

Thirty minutes later, Kuroo woke up with two pierced nipples, and Terushima smiling back at him. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," Kuroo mumbled, "That's really embarrassing, I didn't mean to fall asleep...sorry..." 

"No problem," Terushima assured, "People do it quite often. I've actually pulled down your pants and numbed up your right thigh as you wanted, I apologise if I crossed a boundary but I tried waking you and you wouldn't nudge."

Kuroo looked down, his pants were neatly folded beside him. The sketch outline was drawn in the designated spot since the area had been cleaned properly. 

Terushima picked up the ink machine, and held it just above Kuroo's skin surface, "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, I...I am," Kuroo took a breath, before closing his eyes tight. He almost wished he was drunk. 

"Don't be scared," Terushima whispered, his free hand resting on Kuroo's inner thigh, squeezing it while he gave his client a supporting smile. 

Kuroo returned the smile instantly. His hand hesitantly moved to lace with Terushima, successfully intertwining their fingers and blushing furiously. 

However, the moment was quickly broken when the bell rang, and footsteps were heard from outside the enclosed room. 

"Give me a moment," Terushima whispered, releasing his grip from Kuroo's body, touched his bottom lip for a moment and left to see whoever it was that came into the shop. 

Kuroo, although in distraught over their short-term interaction, couldn't help want to follow the older man. The feeling of Terushima's finger tracing along his lip was still lingering. His stomach felt warm, even more so once Terushima re-emerged to the room. 

"Sorry, I told him we're closed and locked up the shop. Considering I'm the only one here and this tattoo will take a fair amount of time, I won't have enough time to do another person," Terushima explained, "Are you comfortable enough? Can I start?" 

"Yeah..." Kuroo nodded, "Thank you..." 

"What for?" 

"Well...piercing me, giving me this tattoo and consistently asking if I'm alright," Kuroo grins sheepishly, "I really appreciate you doing this for me." 

Terushima chuckled, "It's my job. You don't need to thank me over something I'm advertised to do." 

"Oh, yeah...no, I know that. Obviously." 

"Alright," Terushima grabbed the machine and pulled the skin taught while he inked the design into Kuroo's skin. The ink was black, as Kuroo preferenced. The tiny needles moved rapidly, up and down, almost like a sewing machine. 

Above, Kuroo was squirming around. His thigh much too sensitive, and he was growing harder by each minute passing. He was never the type to be into anything hardcore, but with Terushima piercing and pulling at his skin, it felt right. So right. 

Due to the open wound, dribbles of blood emerged from Kuroo's skin, the amount being much less than he initially predicted. Terushima, throughout the procedure, explained the more blood, the worse shape your body was in. Smoking and a poor diet, for example, enhanced the blood amount. 

Fortunately, Kuroo was on a fairly decent diet, took care of his body, drank the recommended amount of water and often moisturized his skin and body. 

"So, Kuroo, are you in a relationship?" Terushima asked once they got around forty-five minutes in. 

"Not at all," Kuroo spoke through gritted teeth, "Are you?"

"Unfortunately, no. With my job I never get time, you know? I work full time, rarely get days off and work through the night, it's too difficult for me to go out and find someone to be with," Terushima explained, "Sorry, I just gave you my entire life story...what's your excuse?" 

"Guys I'm interested in are hard to find. I mean, there are plenty at my college, but mostly straight," Kuroo was almost certain his stomach dropped talking about his sexuality. It was never something he enjoyed talking about, per se.

Terushima nodded along, "Fair call. Or they're plain rude, that would definitely be another issue, I'm assuming."

"Yeah, you're correct about that factor...if you don't mind me asking, what...is, you know, your preference?"

"Seriously?" Terushima grinned, "Do you see what I'm wearing? Clearly, I'll go either way. And you?" 

"Pansexual, I think," Kuroo blushed, "Sorry, I've never really had a conversation like this with anyone." 

"No need to apologise." 

Kuroo scanned Terushima's face, noticing how lovely he looked, somehow more so from when they first met. 

"Have you been with a guy?" Kuroo asked slowly. 

"Yeah," Terushima lifted the needle and stopped for a moment while he spoke, "A few years ago I had a relationship with this really nice guy, and after a year of us dating he decided to tell me he wasn't attracted to men, so, you know...that wasn't fun." 

"That sucks, I'm sorry. I have no idea how someone could lead _you_ on like that," Kuroo almost died once he noticed the subtle blush spread across the other man's cheeks, and how sweet he looked. 

Catching along, Terushima slowly licked his bottom lip while Kuroo watched, intentionally letting his saliva coat them. He looked down and could see the tent outlining Kuroo's underwear, how hard it looked clothed and how sore he probably was from being aroused for so long. 

Nevertheless, Terushima didn't dare touch him. No matter how badly they both desperately wanted it-it wasn't appropriate. Additionally, Terushima were midway through the tattoo. He couldn't give in now. 

"Are you sore?" Terushima asked, "Your thigh, I mean."

"Kind of...it feels..." Kuroo flushed, "It feels nice." 

"Yeah? How do you mean nice?" 

"I don't know..." Kuroo nodded towards his lower half, "I think you have a good idea of what I mean." 

"Yeah," Terushima smirked, "It's completely natural. A lot of my clients are in the same position as you. It's actually something called masochism. Some female clients I've had actually had orgasms on the chair during the procedure. It's not anything abnormal." 

Kuroo almost chuckled, "Yeah, but, I think the man doing my tattoo might be part of the reason, too." 

"Again, you're not the only one," Terushima winked, "But if I'm being honest," He leant down to Kuroo's ear. "You've been the only one I wanted to touch in return." 

"Seriously? You...want to touch me?" 

Terushima's hand slowly caressed Kuroo's cheek, he leaned forward steadily and pressed a kiss to his jaw, barely enough pressure for Kuroo to feel, until he moved forward. 

Three minutes later, Terushima was laid on Kuroo's body, attacking his lips and pushing his tongue against the other man's lip, tracing his mark. 

Kuroo, due to his habits, had cut across his lips. Several different cuts marked him. Terushima loved it. 

"Alright, that's enough," Terushima mumbled, pushing away and completely removing his body from Kuroo. He sat back down on the chair and grabbed the needle again. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Kuroo asked shyly, licking at his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"-You didn't do anything," Terushima promises, "However, I think we should wait. I'll finish your tattoo, give you my number then you should call me in four weeks." 

"Four weeks? Why so long away?" 

Terushima smiled softly and kissed Kuroo's unused thigh. 

"Because in four weeks," He started, "Your tattoo will be completely healed and we can do more. How does that sound? Do you want to...see me outside of work?" 

Kuroo nodded, "Yeah, for sure."

Terushima played some music softly while he finished the tattoo. It took around three hours altogether, ending at two in the morning. 

Once the tattoo itself was done, Terushima covered Kuroo's thigh with some petroleum jelly, along with wrapping it in a bandage. He explained the aftercare, and how long until he could remove the bandage. 

Terushima handed Kuroo a loose pair of sweatpants he gave to clients with large thigh tattoo's, like Kuroo, and took his jeans, promising to return them during their next interaction. 

"Do you promise to see me again?" Kuroo asked, suddenly self-conscious. He hated how long he would need to wait. 

"Yes, Kuroo," Terushima kissed Kuroo lightly, "Leave your number. We'll still see each other, but...nothing further than a kiss, you know?" 

"I know...and thank you again for staying open for me, I'll see you whenever I do," Kuroo dropped a slip of paper with his number, gave one last smile and exited the shop. 

The familiar cool air hit his skin, a shiver running down his spine. Kuroo walked back to the apartment, opening the door with his key and locking it behind him, to find Bokuto and Akaashi curled up together on the couch. 

"Hey, you're home," Akaasi whispered, "Koutarou is asleep at the moment...do you want to finish this movie with me?" 

"Sure," Kuroo placed his things down on the kitchen bench and quietly walked to sit beside Akaashi. He pushed his sweatpants down, revealing his artwork. 

Akaashi grinned, "That looks awesome, Kuroo. Did you get your nipples pierced?" 

He lifted his shirt. 

"Kuroo," Akaashi chuckled, "You're so cool...did it hurt much? I heard they absolutely kill." 

"I could barely feel it," Kuroo admits, "I mean, I can feel it now, it stings, but the guy doing it gave me numbing cream, do you like it? I think they both look awesome." 

"Yeah, it's quite cool, did it cost a shit load?" 

"Surprisingly not," Kuroo shrugged, "I mean, it did, but much less than I originally imagined." 

Akaashi nodded, "Was the guy nice? He seems to have liked you quite a bit." 

"What makes you say that, 'Kaashi?" 

"The hickey on your neck." 

Kuroo fell red and tried covering himself, while Akaashi just laughed softly. His hands were through Bokuto's hair, gently playing with it while his beloved slept peacefully. 

The two finished the film and ended up asleep on the couch. 

Terushima locked in Bokuto's head. He was already completely evolved in lust towards the older boy. 

And despite his seemingly boyish act, Kuroo rarely made a move, but here he was, and it was amazing. They had potential, Terushima made that much clear. 

All they had to do was temporarily push away their needs and wait until Kuroo is entirely healed. 

It would be...easy...

And by easy, Kuroo meant impossible, but he would take a risk for once in his life. 


End file.
